


Unseen Magic

by Merilwen Vendethiel (Jncoblack18)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jncoblack18/pseuds/Merilwen%20Vendethiel
Summary: (Rated M) Two years after the war has ended the group of friends is hunted down and killed for defeating Voldemort for good. After their deaths they wake up in a land they were only briefed on. Now they must re-attend school and relearn how to control their magic, their new abilities and get over their deaths and the war. Join The Pack on their new life within the world of Pokémon. Where they will be able to lead somewhat peaceful lives for the first time in their lives and help the Guardian of the Pokémon.





	1. Updates

**DISCLAIMER**

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR HARRY POTTER I ONLY WROTE THE CROSSOVER HOW I WANTED TO!

* * *

**WARNINGS**

1\. This is a large mix of relationships. F/F | F/M | M/M | M/M/M | M/F/F | F/F/F

2\. There WILL be bashing throughout the book.

* * *

**NEWS**

03/31/19: _Posted News Page and Started Story_

* * *

**POLL**

**N/A**


	2. Prologue

"Ah! I see that everyone is awake." the voice said watching as the group slowly sat up.

Everyone looked at each other, they were wondering the exact same thing _Where are we?_ There was one however who voiced something that through everyone for a panic, "Where's Harry?"

A girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes went through everything trying to process everything that happened. There was only one person who also knew what happened and she answered, "Hello death, how are you?" was the whimsical question.

"Luna..you never ceast to amaze me." The cloaked figure who sat at his desk responded.

"L-Luna what are you talking about we can't be dead.." The bushy haired one responded.

"Don't be silly Hermione, of course we're dead. We just have to wait for Harry to get here now." Luna responded.

"Wait your Hermione?" A boy with a slight build questioned. He had short cropped brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes..who are you?" she responded reaching for a wand that wasn't there.

"Dudley man where's your cousin he should be here to right? He did say we'd finally be able to live in piece and be happy..." the mousy boy looked around as Dudley palmed his face, "Oops.."

"Yea Piers 'Oops'." Dudley sighed, "Look - "

"Vat do you mean by dat?" A bulkier male asked holding another male back from trying to demand answers forcefully.

Death sighed, "Look let me just put it this way. Harry knew in advanced that another major thing would happen and cause his death along with his pack. He was told not to fight it since you all would be placed somewhere else to finally be happy for a change."

"He knew and he didn't tell us?!" A blond haired girl with blue eyes demanded.

"Daphne calm down!" a rather tall looking boy demanded. "He may have know and he may have told us subtly. You know how he is when it comes to friends. He probably did warn us in advance but it went over our heads."

"When did get so smart Neville?" Hermione questioned.

"Neville and Harry have always been intelligent Hermione. They just had to hide it." Luna responded.

"Don't lie to me Luna Harry barely passed his classes there's no way he was really intelligent. I'd have known, He'd have told me after all I am his best friend." The girl boasted smugly.

"Please Granger spare us, Harry and I had to wear masks, Hell I'll bet you never knew Harry has five mastery's. Hell he'd have a sixth if there was a mastery in it."

"WHAT! That's not possible when the hell did he do all of this?!" She screeched.

Neville just frowned, "You don't need to know all about Harry's life Hermione. The ONLY ones who need to know are those two." He said pointing to two individuals who were both scowling at the girl in question.

"He's right Hermione, we may have been in Gryffindor with you," one answered indicating to those who were in the house, "but you don't need to know everything about him. Hell I'll tell you this tho, you remember that broom incident where you decided to just go and tell McGonagall without talking to Harry about it first?" he questioned.

"Yes, It was from Sirius Black so I told Professor McGonagall about it, Harry didn't need that broom anyways." She answered in her know-it-all superior voice.

A gasp was heard and everyone turned to Daphne, "It was from Oliver you stupid bint!"

"No it wasn't, it was from Sirius Black. I would know after all Sirius is the only one who would have sent it to him. He didn't have any other friends besides Ron and I." was her response.

Oliver just shook his head now holding the other one back, "It was from me. I sent it to him, and when I came back from break it was to him crying because you wouldn't listen to him, I took him to McGonagall myself and told her it was from me and why I sent it in the first place."

"You lost his trust that day Hermione and it's going to take years for you to ever get it back if that's even possible." Neville responded sadly.

"No I'm sure it was Sirius who gave it to him, I saw - " she began but was interrupted.

"I didn't give the broom to him Hermione." Sirius sighed sadly, "I was surprised and extremely happy that he received his first in many gifts from one of his dominate mates."

"What?" she questioned, "Mates? that's impossible Harry was going to be with a girl."

"No he wasn't" came the reply from twin voices.

"He was gay through and through." One stated.

"It wasn't just that though." the other continued.

"No it wasn't dear brother."

"Most definitely not my good brother."

"He was also a submissive." They finally answered together.

"That's impossible I would have known." she replied.

"No you wouldn't have," Neville started, "You lost his trust, he stopped telling you things when you did that to him. That first gift was the start of the mateship bond that Oliver had started with Harry. They were already dating since Harry's first year. After Oliver told the Professors about the broom and how he bought it, he explained about the mateship with Harry's approval first. The teachers actively worked to keep the Headmaster out of the fact that not only did they know but were completely against what the Headmaster did to Harry in the first place. With Madam Pomfrey's help they were able to completely heal all the damage that was physically caused from Vernon Dursley. The mental and psychological side were already being healed with Oliver's help." Neville took a brief pause in his explanation to see if she understood what he was saying.

Before he could continue there was a scream of immense pain and everyone turned their heads to see Harry curled up in a ball crying. He managed to speak but everyone had to strain their hearing to even hear him, "...T-t-they took her from m-m-me..."


End file.
